vroniplagwikiaorg_de-20200216-history
Ww/Befunde
Befunde *Die Dissertation enthält zahlreiche wörtliche und sinngemäße Textübernahmen, die nicht als solche kenntlich gemacht sind. Als betroffen festgestellt wurden bisher (Stand: 17. Februar 2016) folgende Kapitel, die sich teilweise als vollständig übernommen erwiesen haben – siehe Klammervermerke: :*'1. Introduction' ::*1.1 dsRNA, siRNA, miRNA and shRNA :::*1.1.2 siRNA (S. 1-2): Seiten 1, 2 – vollständig :::*1.1.3 miRNA Anf. (S. 2): Seite 2 ::::*1.1.3.1 Formation and processing of miRNA (S. 2-4): Seiten 2, 3, 4 – vollständig ::::*1.1.3.2 Cellular functions of miRNA (S. 4-5): Seiten 4, 5 – vollständig :::*1.1.4 shRNA (S. 5-7): Seiten 5, 7 ::*1.2 RNA interference Anf. (S. 7-8): Seiten 7 – vollständig :::*1.2.1 Mechanism of RNAi Anf. (S. 8): Seite 8 – (wörtlich) ::::*1.2.1.1 Initiation phase: dsRNA processing into siRNAs (S. 8-11): Seiten 8, 10, 11 – (Text) ::::*1.2.1.2 Execution phase: assembly of siRNA containing Silencing complexes (S. 11-12): Seiten 11, 12 – vollständig :::*1.2.2 Therapeutic applications of RNAi Anf. (S. 12): Seite 12 – (wörtlich) ::::*1.2.2.1 Cancer (S. 13): Seite 13 – vollständig ::::*1.2.2.2 Infectious diseases (S. 14): Seite 14 – (wörtlich) ::::*1.2.2.4 Drawbacks of RNAi therapeutics (S. 15-16): Seiten 15, 16 – vollständig ::*1.4 293FT cell lines Anf. (S. 24): Seite 24 – vollständig :::*1.4.1 Origins of 293 cell lines (S. 24-26): Seiten 24, 25, 26 :::*1.4.2 Applications of 293 cell lines (S. 26-27): Seiten 26, 27 – vollständig :*'2. Materials' ::*2.1 shRNA bacterial glycerol stocks (S. 29-30): Seite 29 :*'3. Methods' ::*3.2 Purification and sequencing of plasmid DNA :::*3.2.7 Midi-purification of plasmid DNA (S. 41): Seite 41 :*'5. Discussion' ::*5.2 PLCβ4 is a multifunction protein Anf. (S. 62-63): Seiten 62 :::*5.2.2 Activation of PLCβ4 by Gɑq subunits (S. 63-64): Seite 63 ::*5.3 Possible reasons for low efficiency of RNAi :::*5.3.1 Drawbacks of shRNA (S. 64-65): Seiten 64, 65. Herausragende Quellen * Es gibt weitläufige Übernahmen aus verschiedenen Wikipedia-Artikeln, die allesamt ungenannt bleiben: ** Wikipedia (HEK 293 cells) ** Wikipedia (Small interfering RNA) ** Wikipedia (Phosphoinositide phospholipase C) ** Wikipedia (microRNA) ** Wikipedia (Small hairpin RNA). * Stevenson (2004): Die Publikation wird nirgends genannt, ist aber Quelle weitläufiger, z.T. wörtlicher Übernahmen. Herausragende Fundstellen * Fragment 014 01: Ein wörtlich übernommener Abschnitt, bei dem die Quelle ungenannt bleibt. Auch zahlreiche Literaturverweise sind übernommen. * Fragment 026 01: Eine ganzseitige Übernahme aus der Wikipedia, die ungenannt bleibt. Andere Beobachtungen * Die Seitenangaben im Inhaltsverzeichnis stimmen zum Teil nicht. *Die zum Zeitpunkt der Abgabe der Dissertation gültige Promotionsordnung für die Medizinische Fakultät der Julius-Maximilians-Universität Würzburg vom 29. März 1983 (→ PDF der geänderten Fassung vom 1.10.2001) enthält u.a. folgende Aussagen und Bestimmungen: :*'§ 4 Zulassung' "(3) Der Antrag auf Zulassung zum Promotionsverfahren ist unter Angabe des angestrebten Doktorgrades schriftlich beim Dekanat der Medizinischen Fakultät einzureichen. Ihm sind beizufügen: ... 3. die ehrenwörtliche Erklärung, dass der Bewerber die Dissertation selbständig angefertigt hat und keine anderen als die von ihm angegebenen Quellen und Hilfsmittel benutzt hat ...." :*'§ 6 Dissertation' "(1) Die Dissertation ist eine wissenschaftliche Abhandlung, durch welche der Bewerber seine Fähigkeit nachweist, wissenschaftliche Probleme selbständig und methodisch einwandfrei zu bearbeiten. Sie sollte in der Regel nicht mehr als 40 Seiten umfassen. ..." :*'§ 11 Ungültigkeit von Promotionsleistungen' "(2) Wird die Täuschung erst nach Aushändigung der Urkunde bekannt, so kann nachträglich die Doktorprüfung für Nichtbestanden erklärt werden. Die Entziehung des Doktorgrades erfolgt nach dem Gesetz über die Führung akademischer Grade vom 7. Juni 1939 (BayBSErgB S.115). (5) Im Übrigen richtet sich der Entzug des Doktorgrades nach den gesetzlichen Bestimmungen (Art. 48 und 49 BayVwVfG)." * Auf der Seite iii der Dissertation findet sich eine "Declaration". Dort heißt es u.a.: "I declare that the submitted dissertation was completed by myself and none other, and I have not used any sources or materials other than those enclosed." Statistik Illustration Anmerkung: Die Grafik repräsentiert den Analysestand vom 17. Februar 2016. Kategorie:Ww Kategorie:Befunde